1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a directional antenna and to an information processing apparatus having the antenna. More particularly, the invention relates to an antenna having an aperture from which radio waves are radiated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A directional antenna is often employed for improving efficiency of transmission power and received power of a communication device. As such a directional antenna, a variety of antennas have been proposed.
For instance, JP-A-2000-261235 discloses a technique for suppressing an energy loss in a triplate-line-feed-type microstrip antenna attributable to propagation of a reflected wave in a TEM mode, such as a parallel-plate mode, by means of forming a through hole for electrically connecting a first ground conductor and a second ground conductor.